Yugo's 6 Years Old!
by Lunarkry Antares
Summary: The plot to this fic is sown right serious but there's a touch of humor to it. Yugo was invited to Busuzima's lab and an unexpected incident happened. Will he be able to return to normal? This fic is actually a mixed genre I' just put it up as humor and A
1. Yugo shrank!

Yugo's 6-years old!!!-chapter 1  
  
This is just a nutty idea my just thought of. Well, better start reading and just ignore the notes!! ^_^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Yugo had just come home from signing Kenji and Uriko's report books and was scolding them for not performing well.  
  
"I told you a billion times already; concentrate when you study! Now, what happened? This isn't how you always perform, Kenji!" Kenji just kept quiet and hung his head in shame.  
  
"And as for you, Uriko, stop playing around when Kenji is studying! You need to study yourself, you know?" Uriko burst into tears, saying,  
  
"Alright Yugo... I've been a bad girl!!" And continues crying. Once they were done, Yugo returned to his room where he found a note, with almost illegible words saying,  
  
'Yoogo, kam into my rom por e menit, ookie?' It was definitely Busuzima's. Yugo sweatdropped and sighed. He went out and headed to the 'underground' lab he built especially for the crazy scientist. Once he reached the huge metal door, he stopped and knocked - twice. After a moment of silence, a roar was heard and a maniacal laughter erupted. The door opened and Yugo sidestepped.  
  
"YOOOOO... OOOOWWW!!!!!!" Busuzima jumped at the door in an attempt to glomp on Yugo but, Yugo saw this coming and evaded, resulting in the scientist in landing on his face.  
  
"So, what's this all about?" Yugo asked, holding out a piece of paper, which was the note Busuzima wrote. Busuzima stood up, rubbing his nose and pointing inside,  
  
"Come on, come inside..." Busuzima was still rubbing his nose and looked around the lab for something as Yugo entered the room. Suddenly, he heard another roar coming from an oversized dog's cage. Out of curiosity, Yugo approached it and inside was a huge, three-headed dog and the label says; 'CrBRuS' which was actually, 'Cerberus'.  
  
"Cerberus?" Yugo said out loud and tried to pat one of the 'dog's heads. Of course, it growled very, very dangerously. Like it was gonna bite your hand off. From behind, Busuzima warned Yugo,  
  
"Ah, be careful!! He bites!! And chews, and eats, and, and..."  
  
"Okay, I get the picture! Thank you..." Yugo said, as he continued on trying to pat one of Cerberus's three heads. Whenever he got closer, the growl grew louder. This time, Yugo didn't care if it bit or not though. Finally, he was able to touch the middle head (we'll name it Midd!! ^__^) it didn't growl, miraculously. So, Yugo patted on the other 2 heads which responded well. Busuzima, who was witnessing the whole thing, looked in awe. Cerberus NEVER responds to him like that! He'll always end up either being chased back into the lab when he tries to get it back in the cage or the dog will growl if he dare come any closer than 5 metres away.  
  
"Oooooohhhh..." he crooned. "Interesting..." Suddenly, a light bulb appeared on his head and he pulled an imaginary string to switch it off. He looked around and grabbed a chair. Yugo, who was giving his back to him, and still patting on Cerberus' heads suddenly spoke,  
  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, not looking back.  
  
"Ohhhh... nothing big..." he replied, approaching Yugo ever so carefully and quietly. "Just... need some...EXPERIMENTS!!!!!" he lifted the chair high above his head and smashed it onto Yugo's head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Busuzima..! you... uh..." then, he blacked out. Cerberus went berserk and barked/roared/ growled at Busuzima. The maniac just lifted a finger onto his lips and said a long, loud,  
  
"SSSHHHHHHHHH... he's 'sleeping'." Then, he hauled Yugo to a lab bed and shackled him. Next, he took out a syringe from one of the multi-colored liquids he had in his lab. "Sorry, my friend, only this time, okay? Don't hate Busuzima."  
  
"Uh..." Yugo came around for a bit.  
  
"Oh, As I was saying, I'm sorry my friend, only this time, okay? Don't hate Busuzima." He repeated and took out the syringe, checked for a large vein on Yugo's arm and injected it in. Yugo flinched.  
  
"Ugh... fuck you..." he growled.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh... don't hate Busuzima, remember?" he smiled.  
  
Yugo was about to make an escape from the shackles until his whole body suddenly felt hot and electrified. He yelled in pain and broke a million sweats while Busuzima waited in anticipation, rubbing both hands together and watched Yugo twist and turn in pain.  
  
"Actually, Busuzima don't know what will happen after this... let's hope there's an effect... ANY effect will do!! So, PLEASE!!!! Yugo-amigos!! Give a SIGN!!!"  
  
"UGHH...!!!!! SON OF A BITCH!!!!! AAARRGGHHH...!!!!" Yugo screamed in pain until his whole body couldn't take it any longer and he felt blackness engulf him. The last thing he remembered was Busuzima saying,  
  
"A SIGN!!!!!!!!"  
  
That night, a dark figure with a cloth around his head which was tied under the nose, carrying something (also a dark figure) on his shoulder, entered one of the many rooms in Yugo's mansion and quickly escaped from there. The next day,  
  
"Oni-san! Are you sending us to school today or aren't you?" A voice, belonging to the ex-ninja, Bakuryu, now known as Kenji knocking on Yugo's door. He didn't get any response. He tried knocking again. "Oni-san, it's me. Wake up."  
  
Suddenly, a girl's voice appeared. "KEN-JI! Ohayo! Yugo!!! We're going or not?!" She said over a mouthful. Presumably, she had a toast in her mouth. "Isn't he up yet?!"  
  
Kenji shrugged. "He should already be. He didn't have any boxing matches last night. Oni-san? Wake up. We're gonna be late." He said, knocking a bit louder.  
  
Inside, Yugo was in bed. Disturbed by a loud knock on his door. "Ugh... where am I?" he asked out loud. Suddenly, a louder knock came, accompanied by a quite alarmed voice.  
  
"Oni-san? Are you all right?"  
  
Yugo mumbled something inaudible and attempted to go to the door but fell off the bed instead and landed face first on the floor. Outside however, Kenji and Uriko looked at each other as they felt something was wrong since Yugo didn't answer the door. So, they opened the door and was surprised to see someone on the floor.  
  
"Oni-san?" Kenji asked, rushing to the fallen figure. Uriko beat him to it and went to it first and rolled it on its back. 'What's this kid doing wearing oni-san's clothes...?' he thought. He looked around the room for any signs of Yugo until Uriko suddenly called him.  
  
"Um... Kenji... come see here..."  
  
"What's wrong, Uriko?" he asked and his eyes widen in shock. The 'kid' wearing Yugo's clothes had Yugo's eyes as well as Yugo's crossed scars. In short, he was...  
  
"YUGO!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted in shock.  
  
Hearing screams, 2 men suddenly appeared at the door who turned out to be the Tiger 'bros.', Long and Shenlong, in their PJs. "What? What's going on?" they asked simultaneously. Uriko turned and showed them the chibi-sized Yugo.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUGOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" the two screamed.  
  
"What's going on?" came another 3, Gado, Shina and Stun. Uriko showed them again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Li'l Ohgami!!!!!!!/YYYYYYYUUUUUUGGGGOOO!!!!!!!!" they screamed.  
  
Finally, Jenny and Alice came to the picture. Jenny in her skimpy night gown while Alice in her nurse outfit. Uriko, tired of the commotion, tiredly showed a tired-faced chibi Yugo at them. Alice gasped loudly and fainted while Jenny,  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! YUGO?!??!?!?!?!? SO CCCUUUUUTTTTEEEE!!!!!!!!" she squealed at the little boy and cradled him in her arms.  
  
Chibi Yugo wore a confused look as he watched Jenny cradling him. "Hey, lady. Can't you dress up more modestly? I can see your boobs from here." Yugo said, covering Jenny's chest with his blanket. Jenny turned an interesting shade of red and took the blanket anyway.  
  
"Hey, who are you, kid?" Shenlong suddenly asked.  
  
"My name's Yugo Ohgami." The little guy answered. "I'm 6." He smiled cutely. All of them looked at each other and instantly said one thing, "BUSUZIMA!"  
  
When they reached Busuzima's lab door, with Kenji carrying Yugo, since the clothes he was wearing was too overgrowned for him, they saw a note that read,  
  
'Oot N VeKasYon' which was actually, 'Out on vacation'. Shenlong looked at the door suspiciously and said,  
  
"I can smell him... He's under his table and the door's unlocked." Inside, Busuzima was under his table, as Shenlong had said, wearing a pair of PJs, a pom-pom hat and hugging a misshaped teddy bear, cringed.  
  
"Ssshh, teddy... They won't get Busuzima alive..." Busuzima whispered to the 'teddy bear'.  
  
Cerberus, which was in the cage, barked loudly at them, causing them to jump slightly. Busuzima took off his fluffy pink slippers and threw it to the cage.  
  
"Shut up you big, dum dog!" Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head around - very, very slowly.  
  
"Hello. I believe you have something to do with Yugo's condition now." Long said, looking down on him. Busuzima looked at Kenji who was holding Yugo nervously.  
  
"Uh-uh. Busuzima don't know anything. And that's the truth! Busuzima cannot lie to fellow zoanthropes!" he smiled proudly which was returned with big roars from Cerberus. "Oh, SHUT UP!!!" he screamed, throwing the other slipper.  
  
"Looks like they don't agree with you, do they?" Shina asked him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Er... don't listen to big, dum doggies." This time, Cerberus rammed at the cage. "AAAHHH!!!! SHUT UUPPPP!!!" he yelled and threw the teddy bear. "AAAHH!!! NOT TEDDY!!!!" he caught the teddy in mid air, took off his pom-pom hat and threw it instead. "TAKE THAT!! YOU FIEND!!"  
  
Gado shook his head. He was about to say something when he heard a kid's war cry and a blur of brown rushing headlong to Busuzima. As Busuzima turned to see what happened, the blur of brown kicked him out of the lab and out of sight. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SAVE BUSUZIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And then, Busuzima disappeared just like team rockets from Poke'mon.  
  
"Hmph." The little Yugo said, brushing his thumb across his nose as a gesture of victory or 'don't mess with me'. Suddenly, he heard Cerberus roaring. He looked at it intently and so did the beast. He smiled and approached it. As he did, the roar got louder and Kenji suddenly swiped Yugo and cradled him.  
  
"That thing is dangerous, stay... away..." His voice trailed off as Yugo wriggled his way out of his grip, leaving the oversized vest in Kenji's arms. He sweatdropped. 'How did he do that so quickly...?' he thought.  
  
Yugo continued on approaching the beast when a strong and big pair of hands grabbed him by the back of his neck like a little kitten and brought him upstairs. The others followed.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Yugo, meet the zoanthropes

Y6O2  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gado brought Yugo to his room and Kenji and Uriko were assigned to find Yugo some decent clothes. After a while, Kenji and Uriko came in with big, dusty boxes while Alice bandaged Yugo's bruised head.  
  
"Well, here are the boxes. Oookay! Let's get to work..." Kenji said, clicking his knuckles while Uriko sneezed as the dust particles flew about the room.  
  
The chibi Yugo looked around at everyone surrounding him. They all seem like strangers to his little eyes except...  
  
"Ol' Gado!!" he exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at Gado innocently. Gado made a face.  
  
"That's UNCLE Gado to you, kid!" he went over to Yugo and ruffled his hair.  
  
That made the nurse jumped to the little one's rescue. "Gado! That's not at ALL clever, is it?! He's hurt. On the HEAD!!" she pointed at her head. "You may be able to do that with the old Yugo but not this one! He's as fragile as a china!"  
  
Shenlong knitted his eyebrows and looked at Long. "As fragile as China? I thought China was a country. How can it be fragile?" he asked.  
  
Long rolled his eyes heavenwards. "It's just a figure of speech, Shenlong." The latter just nodded his head absent-mindedly and turned his attention to the little guy on the bed who was fully dressed in a small t-shirt and shorts.  
  
Yugo tugged at the shirt and brushed off the dirt on it. "This is a little too... old. Don't you think?" he asked to everyone.  
  
Gado brushed his hand across his spiky hair. "Well, you haven't been wearin' those clothes for more than 10 years. What da' ya' expect? If you want some new clothes, bring one of the guys or girls here to bring you out."  
  
"So, Yugo, what happened?" Shina suddenly asked. Everyone fell silent and waited for the reply. Yugo thought for a moment before opening his mouth... to yawn (^__^) and then said,  
  
"I can't remember really. In fact, I don't even know any of you except Ol' Gado here." He pointed to the lion-man. "The last thing I remember was... hellish torture." He explained.  
  
Shenlong 'hmphed' "So what else is new?"  
  
"I think I blacked out." Yugo said, scratching the back of his head, with a lost in thought expression. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"We KNOW you did. What we meant was how you got this small." Uriko said; Yugo shook his head.  
  
"Dunno'." He said. "I told you, I can't remember anything." Everyone kept quiet. Suddenly, Jenny whined.  
  
"So, who's gonna buy me those wines I always drink?"  
  
"I thought the stock you have in the cellar is enough to last you 7 generations." Shenlong quirked.  
  
Jenny turned her attention to the clone at the door and laughed dryly. "Ha, ha. Mr.clone-man here is cracking a joke, haha. Very funny, he could win an award for that." Jenny said sarcastically, clapping her hands. Shenlong glared at her and left the room. "Sissy." Jenny said as he left.  
  
"You'd better apologize to him, lady." Yugo suddenly said. Jenny looked at him, surprised.  
  
"We have GOT to put him back to normal. This little beast is ruining my style with all his discipline lectures." She said as she turned to the door, passing Stun and Gado.  
  
"...I don't like her." Yugo suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah? That goes double on me." Shina added. "She's such a slut!" This time, Yugo turned to Shina and looked at her square in the eyes.  
  
"You know, no matter how much you don't like the person, you can't simply go and say bad things about them behind them. If they hear you say that, it will not be a pleasant thing to hear, you will only get yourself in a worthless fight, make people think you are barbaric,..." Shina put up her hands in defeat.  
  
"Fine, fine, you win. Just stop talking." She sighed and thought, 'Shheessh, this little Yugo is a lot more annoying than the old one. I can't believe this is how he behaves when he was younger. So... so... disciplined.'  
  
Gado smirked. 'What a kid.' After everyone introduced themselves to Yugo, Jenny and Long brought him shopping for some new clothes. Surprisingly enough, the little guy was easy to manage as he listens to every order they give him e.g, don't run around the streets. Unfortunately, they can't stop him from one thing: talking.  
  
It al started when Long asked him if he goes to school or not. "Nah. I have a personal tutor at home and I know quite a lot about everything. From handling social life to the political and business world. My dad called me a genius." He said proudly.  
  
'A genius? Get real!' Jenny thought. 'For as long as I know him, there's only one word that best describes him: a blockhead. Can't believe they're the same person. Maybe this little guy's his nephew.' She reasoned out in her head.  
  
When they went back home, Yugo was left to be kept an eye out by Uriko. She was in the game room, playing 'Hoshigami'. Yugo was bored to death and was looking at the screen with his legs in the air and his head looking at the TV up-side down. As Uriko played the game, eating some snacks in the process, she turned to the little Yugo.  
  
"You'd better stop that or else all the blood will rush to your head." Yugo didn't respond. "Suit yourself." She shrugged. Suddenly, Yugo looked at her.  
  
"I wanna play."  
  
"No way. This is MY game and I still have another 2 hours entitlement to the PSX so, back off." Uriko said. Yugo grumbled under his breath.  
  
"I thought you had homework." He started.  
  
"No, I don't" she lied.  
  
"Hmph, tough luck, I saw your books on the kitchen table and you have history essay assignment, a chemistry report and maths assignment to do. And if I remember correctly, Kenji told me that I told you guys to play ONLY if you finish your homework." He beamed at Uriko cutely. Uriko looked at him. "So, finish your homework."  
  
'He's a lot cleverer when he's younger. It's hard to believe he grows up to be an airhead.' She narrowed her eyes at the little guy. "Listen, whether I finish my homework or not is none of your business. So, make like a 6 year old and leave me alone!" she said and continued playing. Yugo shrugged.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want..." Yugo said and walked off. He walked across Jenny's room. 'Hm... this is the blonde lady's room.' He thought. After doing a little 'something', he heard Alice calling him from downstairs.  
  
"Yugo, everyone, tea time!"  
  
"Coming!" he replied and heard a series of similar replies from other rooms. He went downstairs. Almost everyone was there, each either chatting amongst themselves or simply eating quietly. He can hear Alice and Uriko buzzing in the kitchen and found Jenny and the scientist, Busuzima, missing. He smiled to himself when he saw Jenny still missing.  
  
Gado saw him smiling to himself. As Yugo took his seat next to Shenlong, Gado suddenly spoke. "What have you been doing, Li'l Ohgami?"  
  
He smiled innocently. "Nothing much, Ol' Gado. But, I can only say there's bound to be something interesting about to happen..." Suddenly, they heard a shrill scream, accompanied by loud footsteps running down the stairs. And down came Jenny with only a towel which barely covered her thigh.  
  
"WHO DID IT?!?!?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, Stun took out a video cam and pointed it at Jenny.  
  
"Tell ussss your sssstoory, ssseexxxxy." Stun hissed and Gado glared daggers at him.  
  
"Who hid my sexy clothes and replaced them with these?!" She held out a pair of baggy pants and a baggy T-shirt. Everyone looked at it and silence fell. No one noticed a certain someone slipping out of tea. "well...?" she asked, looking around. She noticed a shadow exiting the door and somehow knew who it was. A vein popped up at her temple.  
  
The scene was then shifted to a jumping house with a loud and piercing voice which said, "YUUUUUGOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh." Yugo jumped out from under the table and zoomed out of the house. Jenny followed suit (yes, in her towels. ^__^;)  
  
"Jenny!!, Yugo!!" Alice screamed.  
  
Outside, Yugo ran around the house and somehow ended up on the roof, running from one point to another point of the roof. Jenny turned to a bat (yes, still keeping the towel around her neck) and attempted to kick Yugo down the roof but missed as Yugo dodged by entering a window which happened to be the game room. As he entered, he felt a shadow behind him and ran out of the way. Jenny kicked but he dodged again and Jenny ended up kicking the... playstation.  
  
"Uh-oh, you're in trouble, someone's comin' up to burst your bubble!" Yugo sang and ran away again as Jenny ran after him. Uriko came running and fell to her knees, crying loudly. "WHHHHYYYYYY??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHY MUST IT BE MY PROPERTY!!!!??????" From behind, Kenji pointed at the wrecked item and said,  
  
"...It's mine, actually..." and picked up the remnants of the PSX to repair in his room.  
  
"MY HOSHIGAMI CD!!!!!! RUINED!!!!!" Uriko screamed, holding out 18 pieces of the broken CD. Everyone sweatdropped...  
  
Yugo was hiding in the closet. He saw Jenny running past him. Thinking the coast was clear, he went out and felt himself tackled from behind and lifted. He was turned to come face to face with Jenny. "So, you think you can escape me do you?" Jenny asked with her towel on (she detransformed). Yugo smiled guiltily and waved a boo-boo wave at Jenny. "Where are my clothes?" she demanded.  
  
The others were there already and Shina suddenly sniffed. "Did anyone burn anything?" Jenny looked at Yugo. He whistled and looked away. That was the last straw. Suddenly, he sensed something pointed at him and rammed onto Jenny 'accidentally' and felt something graze his shoulder. Jenny went berserk and used her beast drive at him. He blacked out.  
  
That night, Alice was busy bandaging the little Yugo in his room. He was unconscious. (it's a miracle anyone can even survive the beast drive. Since he's our main character, we can't possibly kill him, can we? ^__^) After she finished bandaging him, she gazed at his peaceful face lovingly. She sighed. 'I can't believe he's so cute even when he's younger...' As she gazed at him, a head popped in from the door. It was Uriko.  
  
"Neesan? Gado called us for a meeting." She said.  
  
"I'll be right there." Alice answered and gave a last look at Yugo before shutting the door.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 


	3. Yugo and Shenlong's Couch Wrestling FACE...

Y6O3  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Now that everyone's here, (except that baka) we'll get on with the meeting." Everyone was seated in a dark room and no one can be seen except for a spotlight thingy fallen onto Gado.  
  
"One question." A voice came and from the faint light in the room, he was raising his arm. "IS this about Yugo again?" It was Shenlong.  
  
"Yes." Gado replied seriously.  
  
"Oh, man..." Shenlong groaned, throwing his head backwards.  
  
"Now, both Alice and Jenny told me that Li'l Ohgami (that's Yugo!) is in danger." Dramatical gasps from everyone. "Ahem, yes." Gado replied. "Jenny sensed a gun pointed to them as they were... 'playing tag'" he said, eyeing where Jenny was seated, "and nurse Alice found a bullet wound on his shoulder. Although it was only a scratch, the problem still remains that his life is in danger."  
  
"S'cuse me, could it, by any chance be Busuzima?" Shenlong asked.  
  
"DUH!!!!" Everyone groaned and replied. Shenlong 'hmphed' and slumped back in his seat.  
  
"Okay... because of this issue, I have prepared a schedule whereby each of you will be given the task to keep an eye on him so that he will be alive and well." Gado said, pulling a pile of papers from his drawer.  
  
"Here're the schedules." He said, giving each of them a copy. Then, a certain someone had to raise his arm and ask;  
  
"S'cuse me!"  
  
"Yes?" Gado asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"When's this thing gonna start?" he asked, holding up the paper.  
  
"I was getting to that. We will start right now."  
  
"Can't we..." Shenlong started.  
  
"Shut up." Gado snapped. "You will all work in pairs. Alice with Stun." The two looked at each other. Alice gave a little 'ick'. "Kenji with Shenlong, you two will monitor him 24/7 since you two are the closest to him."  
  
"Heck, not really!" he replied.  
  
"Shut up." Gado snapped again. "Long will be with Uriko. No question why. And last but not least, Jenny with Shina."  
  
"WHAT?!" Shina suddenly stood up on her seat.  
  
"Looks like we'll be working together." Jenny said, smoking. Shina grumbled and was about to protest further when someone suddenly said,  
  
"Shut UP!" he said. Everyone turned to the voice, which belonged to Shenlong. "What?" he said asked innocently. "They're ruining the meeting."  
  
"Shut up." Everyone said to him.  
  
"Man... how come everyone can speak whatever and whenever they want and I can't?"  
  
"Shut up." Everyone said again. This time, Gado rubbed his temples.  
  
'What is it with the 'shut up' bit...?!' Shenlong thought sulkily.  
  
"All right, everyone. I hereby close this meeting." As he said that, there was a knock on the door. The whole room was suddenly lit up. Long went to the door and peeked to see who it was. To his surprise, he saw Yugo.  
  
"Yugo-kun. What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to speak to Ol' Gado for a minute." He replied and looked into the room through the gap at Long's sides. He saw everyone in the room, seated in chairs. "Am I disturbing a meeting?" he looked up at Long.  
  
"No, we just finished. I have to go now. Good night." He said and went to his room. Soon after he did so, the others went to their respective rooms as well.  
  
"Come in, Li'l Ohgami. What can I help you with?" he bent down to see the little guy in the eye. Yugo looked around for a bit before talking,  
  
"Well, I had a nightmare." He said hesitantly.  
  
Gado laughed. "A nightmare? It''s just a bad dream. Aren't you a bit too old to have nightmares?"  
  
"I'm only 6..." Yugo replied, sweatdropping. "Anyway, you have any idea where you sent my dad to?" Gado was pretty surprised by this.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well..." he hesitated for a minute. "Do you have any news from him? He was sent to Spain, right?"  
  
"Hm..." Gado rubbed his chin for a moment. "As a matter of fact, yeah, he is. And that's not all, I just received a message from him." Gado said.  
  
"Really?" Yugo's eyes lit up. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said he'll be away for some time and he's okay. He also asked if you are training and learning well." He replied, smiling.  
  
"Of course I did!" He said happily. "Thanks, Ol' Gado."  
  
"No sweat. Now, go back to your room before the nurse finds you missing in your bed. And heal quickly, you hear? We'll go out fishing or hiking these few days." He winked. Which made both his closed!  
  
"Count on it." Yugo said before turning to go to bed. As soon as the door closed, Gado heaved a heavy sigh and went to his table. From one of his drawers, he took out an old photo of him (with both eyes still open) with another guy who looked almost identical to Yugo except he looked a bit older, his chin was unshaved, he was smoking and had a blank, unsmiling face. Gado had his arms crossed and was smiling menacingly.  
  
Gado smirked at the picture and poured two glasses of wine, setting one of it in front of the mercenary. "You know what, Yuji?" he asked the picture. "I never thought I'd lie about your death to your son." He said, clicking the glasses together and drinking it in one gulp.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugo was on the way to his room when he crossed a room and the door was slightly ajar. He wasn't feeling very sleepy and decided to watch TV A little and saw someone in there already. Quietly, he sat next to the person. He looked at the TV blankly. The guy who was watching TV, glanced at him.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied simply.  
  
"And your room's to the left and down the hall from here."  
  
"There's no TV there." He said, as he flipped the channel to Discovery Channel from Resident Evil, eyes not leaving the TV.  
  
"Hey! I was watching that!" he whined. Yugo sighed and for once, looked at the guy beside him whom he recognized as Shenlong. "Gimme' that remote!" he snatched it from Yugo and flipped the channel again.  
  
Yugo stood up, went to the television set and switched to discovery channel again. Shenlong switched it to Resident Evil again. Yugo flipped the channel again and they continued on their little 'flipping' contest for 5 minutes.  
  
"Hey, what's your problem, kid?"  
  
"I wanna watch TV."  
  
"Duh...!" Shenlong said, mockingly. "Tough luck, I'm here first, so scram."  
  
Yugo narrowed his eyes. "How old are YOU?" he asked, tilting his head.  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"You're not that OLD are you?" Yugo asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like... Ol' Gado?"  
  
"Heck, no! I'm a lot younger than that."  
  
"So, tell me how old you are."  
  
"I said : None of your damn business, kid! Now, go to bed!!" Shenlong tugged him by the collar and carried him like a kitten. As soon as he reached Yugo's room, he plopped him on his bed, pulled the blanket over his head and went out to the TV Room.  
  
As he stepped in, he saw a familiar figure and almost had a heart attack. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!?!?!?!" he screamed, pointing at Yugo who was sitting on his favorite couch.  
  
Yugo looked at him absent-mindedly, eating a cookie. "A few seconds before you walked in." he said, finishing his cookie. He flipped through the channel and stopped at Tom and Jerry's show. He laid back and enjoyed the show.  
  
"Get off of my couch!!!" Shenlong yelled and received a lot of groans and screams saying one thing: Shut UP!!!!!! From the rooms around them.  
  
"Keep that up and you'll surely be kicked out of this place." Yugo said, drinking a glass of milk and then, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Talk about warm milk helping to sleep. He snuggled in the couch and before he knew it, fell asleep. All in less than a minute.  
  
Shenlong shook in rage as the little boy slept peacefully on HIS couch. NOBODY is allowed to use the couch but him! He took the blanket Yugo was using, HIS blanket, really, and tugged on it as hard as he can. As a result, the little boy rolled down and fell onto the floor face-first.  
  
Shenlong laid on the couch, pulled the blanket over his head and smiled evilly. Yugo, who dreamt he was falling from a 50 story building, woke up, rubbing his nose. 'Ouch... where am I?' he thought and looked around.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tyrant-Scizor: Really sis, you make Shenlong sound a wee bit like a sore loser. But, sounds okay, to me. ^_^  
  
Dark Gemini: :P  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
He saw Shenlong starting to snore as he slept. Yugo was annoyed. He stood up, grabbed one end of Shenlong's shirt and yanked it, hard; causing HIM to fall onto the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch..." Shenlong said as he rubbed his head. "What the f*** happened here?" he thought out loud. Suddenly, he heard a soft 'hmph' and turned just in time to see Yugo pulling the blanket to his neck. Shenlong faced him and said,  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I want to sleep. You pulled me and I pulled you back." Yugo explained simply.  
  
"Yeah? You have your OWN room, why not use it instead of using MY couch?!" he practically yelled.  
  
"I like it here better, besides, and YOU have your own room, why don't YOU use it? Furthermore, I got here first." Yugo pointed out.  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not!!! NOT!!! NOTTT!!!!!!"  
  
"Too."  
  
Shenlong grumbled. "I give. I can't stand good-for-nothing-liars."  
  
Yugo turned to him. "You calling me a liar?"  
  
"What? Me? calling you a liar? What made you say that?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Because, I DID get here first." Yugo said defended himself.  
  
Shenlong raised an eyebrow, "Explain?"  
  
"Well, when I first came here, you were here before me so, I didn't bother you much. Then, when you sent me to bed, I got hungry and came here with a cookie, THEN, you came. In other words, this couch is mine for the taking." He smiled triumphantly.  
  
"To hell with it!!" he yelled and wrestled Yugo for the couch. Finally, after an hour minutes of wrestling, Shenlong was asleep on the couch with Yugo on him. Shenlong's snore was getting louder and louder. Yugo raised his arm, bent it a bit and hit his torso with his elbow. The result?  
  
"OUCH!!!" Shenlong yelped. "Get the hell off of meeehh!!!"  
  
"Your snore was too loud." Yugo countered.  
  
"Well, you're not welcomed here, get out of here and leave me alone."  
  
Yugo pretended not to listen and pulled the blanket. "First come, first serve, remember?" he pushed Shenlong to the edge of the couch. It wasn't that big. It can hardly fit Shenlong alone.  
  
"Who cares all that s***? Get off my couch!" A soft snore replied him. "Fine." He said and laid on top of Yugo who in turn, yelped angrily as he can't breath.  
  
"Get off of me!!!!! I can't breath!!" Yugo tried pushing the heavy tiger. Shenlong sarcastically yawned loudly. With all his strength, Yugo pushed Shenlong and he fell off the couch. Shenlong growled. They ended up wrestling again... (Think Sano and Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin)  
  
The next morning, Uriko soberly went to the TV room where her playstation was demolished. As she opened the door, a funny sight welcomed her. Shenlong and Yugo sat in front of the TV, each with raccoon-like eyes. Looks like they didn't sleep all night.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she asked. They turned to see Uriko. She could have died of a heart attack when she saw them looking at her like zombies. "AAAHH!!! What the heck?!" she screamed.  
  
"Need... sleep..." they both replied. Uriko sweatdropped. Suddenly, Stun came to the room and hissed something inaudible. "We'll be right there." Shenlong told him and he disappeared.  
  
"What did he say?" Yugo asked. Shenlong stood up and stretched.  
  
"He said, breakfast's ready. Your turn. Good luck." He tagged on Uriko's head on the way out of the door and yawned. Uriko watched him as he walked into his room. She turned her attention to the boy still in the room. He was sleeping. Uriko put her hand on her hip and sighed.  
  
"Well, it's our turn to monitor him today." Kenji suddenly appeared behind her. "I'm in charge to keep an eye on him during the day and Shenlong during the night. Hey, aniki, wake up, brush your teeth, take your bath and go down stairs for breakfast." He said, shaking Yugo gently.  
  
"Hm... five minutes, to-san..." he mumbled. Kenji and Uriko looked at each other and shrugged. Kenji shook him again, a little harder.  
  
"Yugo, time to get up." Yugo stirred and blinked for a minute. Then, looked around. "Where did to-san go?"  
  
"To-san?" They both asked simultaneously. "I thought..." Kenji started when Uriko suddenly stepped on his head. "OW!!!"  
  
"Your daddy's in Spain, remember?" She smiled sweetly at him, sitting on Kenji's shoulder like a baby while Kenji rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right..." Yugo replied, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes and walked to his room, yawning. As he disappeared,  
  
"What did you do that for?" Kenji asked Uriko, still rubbing his head.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Ken-chan. It's just that, he didn't know his dad's dead. And I overheard Gado talking to him last night. And I just feel that I can't possibly have the heart to tell a 6 year old that."  
  
"But still, you didn't have to do that..." Kenji pouted. Uriko narrowed her eyes and kissed him. His eyes went wide, surprised.  
  
"There. Stop pouting and come on, let's have breakfast." She said, winking at him. Kenji was in a trance for a minute but shook his head and followed her. Breakfast! He thought.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Yugo and Brekfast Commotions

Y6O4  
  
Thanks for the review, Tiger! ^__^ And thank you very much for the info. I already thought of the whole thing actually. What? Do YOU want Yugo to turn back to his real self? (Smiles evilly) Anyway, enjoy the next chapter.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Downstairs, everyone was already seated in their seats, eating breakfast. Jenny was making some toast, Long was sipping some tea, Stun was reading the morning paper and Busuzima was... nowhere in sight.  
  
"Morning, everyone." Uriko chirped. She received the usual silence as a reply. Alice was nowhere in sight. She must have gone to the hospital already. Shina and Gado were missing too, most probably doing their morning exercises.  
  
Kenji sat next to Gado's empty seat and started munching on his toast. A few minutes later, something fell down the stairs and landed in a heap. "OWWW!!!!!!!" It was Shenlong... Need I say more? "Make an elevator, PLEASE!" he begged to no one in particular as everyone pretended as if he wasn't there.  
  
He plopped next to Long's seat. "Slept well?" Long asked, sipping his tea. Shenlong rolled his eyes,  
  
"Duh. The little beast was so big a trouble and won't sleep in his room but crashed in my couch. Imagine that : MY couch!" he grumbled, rubbed his eyes and plopped his head on the table. Long shook his head and tsk, tsked. Jenny came in with a jug of coffee.  
  
"Well, lucky for you, your shift is over. Coffee?" A snore answered her. "Okay." She said and poured some coffee into his mug. She heard a muffled 'thanks' before she went to her seat beside Shina.  
  
Upstairs, in the gym where the workout equipments were kept, under the tight supervision of Gado and Shina, Yugo peeked in the 'room since a lot of noise came from there. In the gym, he spotted Shina weightlifting and entered. She saw him entering and put the weight to its original place.  
  
"Morning." She greeted, panting. Yugo looked around the room. A punching bag, side, back, frontal, upper, lower weightlifting equipments were in the room, well maintained, well polished and almost spotless and a lot more weights. The place was better than any gym he's ever seen!  
  
"Morning. I heard noises here and just came to look around." He stated and attempted on lifting a 50 kilo weight. Though with difficulty, he managed. "YAaaaaGhh!!!!"  
  
Shina shook her head and lifted it from him effortlessly. Yugo looked up to see a smiling Shina taking the weight and showed off by lifting it around and around with her arms and even throwing and catching it. She smirked, causing Yugo to glare jealously. He was so cute!  
  
"Maybe when you grow older." She said, patting his head. He pouted. "Is breakfast ready? I'm starving." She said, rubbing her tummy. Yugo headed to the door and walked down the stairs with her.  
  
"Hey, where's Ol' Gado?" He asked her.  
  
She shrugged. "Dunno' he went to work already I guess." She replied. "How'd you know my dad?" she looked down at him.  
  
"My dad's acquaintance."  
  
"Just acquaintance? Not a friend?"  
  
"Nope. My dad taught us that friends can never be trusted so, we have no friends. Only acquaintances." He replied.  
  
"Big words for a small kid like you." she said. Yugo shrugged.  
  
Downstairs, Gado just entered the dining room for breakfast. "Morning." Long greeted.  
  
"Yeah, morning. Where's Li'l Ohgami?" he asked as Jenny took off his coat and gave a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Still upstairs, I think." He said.  
  
As if on cue, Yugo and Shina came down. "Dad. Where were you?" Shina asked.  
  
"Li'l Ohgami," he walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good news, you're goin' to school."  
  
"What?!" Everyone asked in unison, as if not believing what they just heard. "You're kidding right?" Yugo looked at everyone with confusion.  
  
"What's wrong with me going to school?" Yugo asked innocently.  
  
"Believe me, aniki. You won't say that when you're normal." Yugo raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He turned to Gado,  
  
"When do I start?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. No school today, it's Saturday." He stated simply, drinking a cup of coffee. Yugo went to sit next to Gado and started to eat. As he was eating, he looked around.  
  
"Hey, Ol' Gado, aren't you gonna feed the dog downstairs?" Gado looked at him questioningly and then at the others who all gave him a simple shrug.  
  
"Dog?" Gado asked, sipping some coffee.  
  
"You know, the dog with 3 heads." Multiple splutters everywhere - even Gado. Long, who was sitting next (the other next) to Yugo, pat him on the head,  
  
"Yugo-kun, that THING is NOT a dog."  
  
"What do you call it then?" Yugo asked. Suddenly, the door burst open and someone came in, puffing his chest to what seem like will explode given more puffing.  
  
"It is my Crbrus!!! The most beautiful creation ever to exist!!!!!!" Thunder suddenly sounded in the sky as he said that. Shenlong, who was now awake, looked at the newcomer. Everyone sweatdropped, looking annoyed.  
  
"Hi Busuzima. Where've you been?" he asked, eyeing the mad doctor from head to toe who was covered in mud and branches. Some leaves and twigs were sticking out of his shirt or whatever was left of it and his hair. Busuzima turned to Yugo,  
  
"Yooouuu!!!!" he pointed at the little guy. "You have kicked me!!!!" more thunders and lightnings... "You will pay!"  
  
"Shina, could you pass me the syrup please?" Yugo asked and everyone resumed eating. "Hey, Busuzima, was it? Why don't you take your bath and have breakfast with us? The pancake's good." Everyone looked at Yugo as if he was crazy.  
  
Even Busuzima's eyes widen in shock? "Hah?" he asked, bewildered. Yugo looked around the room.  
  
"What?" he asked. This time, Stun quickly went to his side, pulling Shenlong along and buzzed something to Yugo - very, very quickly. Yugo had a confused look on his face as he listened to the insectoid man buzz in his ears. After some buzzing, Stun turned to Shenlong and buzzed something. Gado sweatdropped and pretended not to see anything.  
  
Shenlong looked at Stun, knitting his eyebrows. "Uh... he said to tell you that... THAT Baka-Zoo-Man is a thing which just came out of the mental hospital." Stun nodded then, buzzed some more. "Uh... he'll be worse than a monkey and a donkey put together. In short, he has no table manners." Stun nodded and continued buzzing some more. Shenlong put his pinky in his ear and shook it. All the buzzing was not good for his eardrums especially at such a distance.  
  
Suddenly, Stun turned dramatic, with a spotlight and snow falling everywhere on and around him. Shenlong, yawning, translated after each buzz. "Look at him, he's dirty, crazy, smelly..." he pointed to Busuzima and Yugo followed his gaze.  
  
Seated at the opposite end to Gado was a shiny, neat and clean looking Busuzima, with strange smelling cologne on which smelled a lot like Jenny's shampoo, holding a fork and a knife in each hand and a napkin neatly tucked on his collar. "Busuzima will be good..." he smiled and gave puppy dog eyes batting his eyelashes (or whatever he have in the absence of eyelashes) and looked at everyone in the room. They concentrated on their food and sweatdropped.  
  
Suddenly, Stun's eyes bulged out and he started buzzing furiously at Yugo. Yugo wore a confused look. Stun turned to Shenlong for some help but to his dismay... the tiger had fallen asleep. He buzzed even more furiously at Shenlong and shook him vigorously. Yugo stood up.  
  
"I'll go get you some drinks."  
  
"Yugo!" Alice tried stopping him but glared at Busuzima in the end as Yugo disappeared into the kitchen. Busuzima smiled innocently at her and an angel's ring can almost be seen popping on his head. Yugo came back with a cup of ice cream.  
  
"WWAAAAIIIII!!!!! My FAAAAVOURITE!!!!!!!" Busuzima yelled and started digging in the ice cream.  
  
"Yugo! Stay away from him." Alice said as she ushered him back to his seat and away from the crazy man. Yugo looked at Busuzima.  
  
"Yugo SSOOOOO KIND!!!!" He yelled, teary eyed. Shina smirked.  
  
"And what did you do to him? Use him as an experimental guinea pig!" She said angrily. Busuzima put his hands on his hips.  
  
"It was a success!! Yugo will be SSOO proud when he grows up!!" he grinned stupidly. Shina stood up from her seat, grabbed Busuzima by the collar and was about to give him a piece of her mind when Long interrupted, wearing a serious look.  
  
"Shina," he started, and looked down. He looked up at her again. "I can't possibly allow you... to have all the fun. C'mon, let's beat him up together." He said, clicking his knuckles. Shina smiled at him. Everyone was about to join in.  
  
"WWWAAAHHH!!!!!! SSAAAAVVEEE BUSUZIMAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Suddenly, as they chased Busuzima around the house, they suddenly heard a loud roar followed by a scream.  
  
Kenji looked back and saw no sign of Yugo. "Oh no... ANIKI!!!" he yelled and ran into the house and through instinct, to the basement where Busuzima's lab is. "ANIKI!!!" He was worried stricken.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Kenji. Look, isn't he cool? He has 3 heads!" Yugo said, riding on Leftie while the other 2 heads sniffed and licked him playfully, making him laugh. Kenji heaved a sigh of relief and placed a hand on his heart.  
  
"Don't you EVER do that again." He warned Yugo. "And put that thing in its cage." He added sternly.  
  
Yugo gave him an angry look. He jumped off leftie and walked to Kenji, "He may be a beast but that doesn't mean you have to discard him as you please. He has a life. I mean, how would YOU feel if you're confined in a dark and huge place like this?" He looked around the place. "I'm sure I never want to be here."  
  
He was quite a speech talker. Kenji grumbled under his breath. "Yeah, right... like I never experienced it..." but, he said to Yugo out loud, "Look, aniki, I know what you're getting at but that's just beside the point, we do that for our safety. Now put him back in the cage."  
  
"He's not harming anyone." Yugo said, patting Cerberus' head (Rightie) in a matter-of-factly tone. Busuzima heard the talking in his lab and went to see for himself.  
  
"How did you do THAT?!" Everyone jumped at the sudden yell. Busuzima yells a lot... He stomped to Yugo but Cerberus barked at him madly. "SHUT UP!!!" He yelled and threw his slipper to it. As a result, he gets chased out of the lab. Obviously, he forgot that Cerberus was outside WITH him, not INSIDE the cage.  
  
"WAIT!!! Cerberus!!" Yugo ran after them but suddenly stopped when he felt a sudden, painful hit behind his neck and collapsed but was caught by Kenji.  
  
"Sorry, aniki..." he said and cradled Yugo in his arms. "We have GOT to turn him back to normal. If he keeps this up, he'll only end up getting hurt." Kenji said, turning to the others.  
  
"Do we have to?" Shina suddenly asked. Everyone turned to her, surprised. "I mean, I kinda like the kid Yugo. He's so naïve and nice... you know."  
  
"I'd rather not." Shenlong piped in from behind but got a dirty look from Shina. Shenlong held up his hands in defense.  
  
"That's enough." Gado suddenly said. "Kenji's right. We can't have Li'l Ohgami remain like this forever. We'll force Busuzima to reverse the process. So, some of you will have to go find them and some of you put that thing in the cage. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Dismissed."  
  
Kenji and Uriko went to put Yugo back in his room. They tucked him in his bed. Kenji sighed and Uriko put her hands on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't be hard on yourself." She comforted him. Kenji looked at her and then at the sleeping Yugo who looked like he was tossing and turning and murmuring something inaudible.  
  
"I swear, I'm gonna kill Busuzima." Then, he sighed. "If only aniki didn't warn us not to. Sometimes, I can't understand him. Why'd he want to invite a crazy man like THAT to live with him?" Uriko looked at him sympathetically and hugged him.  
  
"He must have had his reasons." She soothed him by brushing his hair over and over a few times.  
  
Suddenly, after few minutes later, Jenny came in. "Ah, there you are." She said, putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"Jenny. What brought you?" Uriko asked the slutty lady.  
  
"Nothing." She closed the door and went to sit next to Yugo's bed. "So, where are you guys going to bring him?"  
  
Kenji shrugged. "Somewhere nice and happy where I can apologize to him."  
  
"Or maybe the roller blading rink?" Uriko suggested, one of her and Kenji's favourite hangout place. "I'm sure Yugo'll love it there."  
  
"Uh... Uriko, aniki can't skate."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right..." she sweatdropped. They noticed Jenny rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's it? Some... childish hangout place?"  
  
"Hello... he IS a child."  
  
"Can't you bring him to a shopping mall or something?" Both Uriko and Kenji exchanged looks.  
  
"What? You're coming?" They asked in unison and amazement.  
  
Jenny suddenly folded her arms and said, "Yes."  
  
Uriko and Kenji looked at her, wide eyed. Unbelievable...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	5. Yugo's Lethally Deadly Day Out

Standard disclaimers applied. The chapters might come later than usual because I have school to worry about. Very sorry about that but, I assure you that this fic is still ongoing.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Uriko asked, surprised at the little announcement. Jenny shook her head.  
  
"Gado asked me to be with him all the time..." she said, rolling her eyes tiredly.  
  
"Why?" the two teens asked in unison.  
  
"To sense danger if there are any. You know, like a radar?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"Oh. So, who's gonna force Busuzima into making that reversing potion or whatever he's supposed to make to change Yugo back to normal?"  
  
"Stun's working on it, don't worry." She said simply. They were quiet for a moment since the little Yugo is still unconscious. Suddenly, a loud, shrill scream erupted and the little Yugo suddenly bolted up. Before anyone could do anything, Busuzima came running into Yugo's room, jumped on the bed and hid behind Yugo.  
  
"Save Busuzima Yugo!! PLEAASSEE!!!! That fly is crazy!!" Yugo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?" As he said that, Stun burst in through the door, panting and cackling very, very crazily. He hissed.  
  
"You'll never get me alive!!!!" Busuzima used Yugo as a shield. Stun lunged forward and was about to attack at Busuzima's direction which, he obviously didn't see Yugo there. Talk about insects having thousands of eyes... when Yugo slithered off of Busuzima's big, lanky hands and kicked Stun. Little as he is, Stun fell backwards and off the bed with a loud thud. Suddenly, Long and Shenlong appeared at the door. "What's going on here?" The looked down and Stun hissed. He was lying flat on his back.  
  
Shenlong looked puzzled and looked around the room. "The brat kicked you? But where is he?" he asked. Stun quickly sat up but saw no one in the room but Busuzima. He hissed again. Shenlong was trying to get some logic in his buzzes. Long went to the window and looked out.  
  
"They took off."  
  
"What?/Nging?" Shenlong and Stun asked simultaneously. Long pointed at the window. The 2 went to the window and peeked. Sure enough, they zoomed off in Jenny's Cobra. (No one was allowed to use it but her.) As they were peeking, a figure tiptoed to the door.  
  
Long, adjusting his glasses, suddenly said, "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"  
  
Busuzima's head snapped to him. "Hah? To the toilet. Eheh..." he pointed outside. All 3 heads looked at him with expressions saying, 'I don't believe you.' Suddenly, to their surprise, Busuzima straighten up, folded his arm and leaned against the door like Jenny. The 3 sweatdropped and looked at each other. He sighed. "Yugo now is a perfect human..." he then dramatically hung his head and placed a hand on the door frame - bigger sweatdrops. "It pains me to destroy such a cute, little thing... So, let's just forget about reversing it ok? Bye-bye!!" He said and ran away.  
  
"Hey!! STOP!!!" The 3 ran to the door but before they reached the door, the heard a loud metallic sound hitting something. They popped their heads out of the door.  
  
Shina brushed her thumb across her nose and smirked, holding a 100kg weight on her left hand. "I knew that was coming." She smiled. On her feet, Busuzima had a huge lump on his head, out cold.  
  
Long looked at her and smiled. "You're a genius." He said, went over to her and started making out. Shenlong and Stun gave each other side-glances; each took Busuzima's leg and dragged him down the stairs, not caring whatever might happen to him. Upstairs, giggles and smooches can be heard. Stun and Shenlong heaved a sigh.  
  
"Everyone have someone and we're 2 poor bachelors..." Shenlong said dramatically sadly. Stun buzzed and nodded. "Let's go to a bar and catch a few girls, what do you say?"  
  
"Yeah, let's GO!!!" Busuzima said, slinging both arms around Stun and Shenlong. Through reflex, both back-fist him and Busuzima fell back unconscious with his tongue out - gross. Again, the 2 bachelors heaved a sigh. Stun buzzed. "Yeah, you're right. Until we finish this job, there's no way we can go or do anything..." they dragged Busuzima down into his lab, the 2's worst nightmare or place to be.  
  
Meanwhile, at the skating rink, "WOO-HOO!!!!!!" Uriko made a perfect double flip and landed gracefully on her feet.  
  
"GANG-WAAAY!!!" Kenji followed after doing a deadly 360 twist with double flips and yet landed on his feet. "Topped ya'." He said, skating around Uriko.  
  
"So, where's Yugo?" She asked. Kenji pointed behind him to the side rink. She glanced over the direction and saw Yugo sitting with Jenny, trying to put on the skating shoes.  
  
"Yugo, why don't you just put it on yourself?" Jenny complained.  
  
"I'd do that if I know how to tie knots in less than 20 minutes." He stated. Jenny rolled her eyes.  
  
"It takes you THAT long?" Yugo looked away scratching his head. Suddenly, something caught his eyes and as he saw it, Jenny said, "Ok, ready to g... hey!" Yugo suddenly pushed Jenny and skated around the place. "Talk about no thank you!" Jenny put her hands on her hip. "I'd better go to refresh my make-up." She said to herself and walked off.  
  
"Look, there he goes." Uriko motioned to Yugo. "He's pretty good, isn't he? Right, Kenji?" She nudged at him. Kenji had a puzzled look.  
  
"I didn't know aniki can even SKATE." Yugo was looking around, skated towards a hump and did a double flip and landed on his feet and skated away very, very quickly. Both Kenji and Uriko raised their eyebrows - unbelievable.  
  
"We learn something new everyday." She winked at him and skated to Yugo. "Yugo!" she called. Yugo turned his head and saw Uriko. His alarmed face surprised her. "Yugo, what's wrong?" she asked, skating side by side with him. Yugo looked around frantically. The suspense was killing her. "Yugo, look." Uriko pulled Yugo and held his shoulders so that he won't run away and stood on her knees. "It's okay, tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
Yugo looked around and she could almost feel him shivering with what? Fear? "Something's pointed at me." he answered.  
  
"Huh?" Uriko was about to ask him what he meant when a stabbing pain ran through her and followed by a scream of pain from Yugo. She looked down and saw herself bleeding from what she knew a hole through her right shoulder. "Ugh...!" she tried to cover the stinging pain when Kenji ran to her side. She glanced at Yugo and her blood ran cold.  
  
"Uriko!! Are you all right?" she was bleeding and it worried him. But, when he followed her gaze to a fallen, Yugo who was profusely bleeding on the chest which, in Biology, they learned was where the heart was situated, HIS heart stopped beating.  
  
"ANIKI!!!!!!!" he screamed. Jenny quickly went out of the toilet as she heard the scream.  
  
"What's on earth...?" she started when she saw a grouped crowd of people around something or someone and Uriko suddenly came out of the crowd and came running to her, sobbing.  
  
"Jenny!!"  
  
"What's happening? You're bleeding!" Jenny exclaimed. Seconds after she said that, Kenji ran to them, tears streaming down his cheeks, holding a pale and shallowly breathing Yugo in his arms. "My god..." Jenny went cold but snapped herself out of it. "To my car, hurry!" she said and quickly picked up her keys and dashed to the car.  
  
In the busy streets of the town they were in (I don't know what the place is called), a Cobra classic model lunged/jumped over a few cars and zoomed off upon landing. They rushed to the nearest hospital. Jenny glanced over her shoulder and saw Uriko crying while Kenji cradled Yugo, rocking back and forth, chanting a soft plea for him to make it. The blood was still oozing out of his chest and both his and Kenji's clothes were soaked with the crimson liquid.  
  
'Just hang in there...' she thought to herself.  
  
In the said nearest hospital, Alice was humming to a newborn baby. She smiled when the baby held her finger. It was so cute! "Ok, time to go to mummy." She said and handed the baby to an awaiting mother who was smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you, nurse Alice. Hello, little Amy..." She said and cooed at her baby. Alice just smiled, not saying anything. She wished SHE had a real mother herself.  
  
"If you need anything, just press the switch, okay? The nurses here will take care of her." She said and disappeared. She went to another room, where a 7 year old boy suffering from a tonsil was situated. "Hello Danny."  
  
"Hi, Alice." He replied. She checked his medical record.  
  
"So, feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you. How have you been?" Alice put the record down.  
  
"Perfect. Nothing I can't handle, all on my fingertips." She smiled and put down the medical record. Suddenly, she saw a car coming to the hospital through the window. "Just as I was saying everything was perfect... I wonder what injury that brings..." she sighed.  
  
"Always busy." Danny exclaimed.  
  
"Duh... ok, I have to go now. See you later, Danny." She waved and rushed to the emergency drive way with a number of nurses and a doctor with a stretcher (with wheels). 'Wait a minute... Jenny's cobra...' she thought with recognition. Suddenly, she gulped. True enough, Jenny came out of the car followed by Uriko. "Uriko!" she exclaimed in panic when she saw her sister bleeding. But, she gasped when she saw Kenji carrying a blood-soaked and dead-looking Yugo. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Yugo..." she managed to say in a faint whisper. She covered her mouth in shock. Everyone, including Uriko, Kenji and Jenny was busy rolling the stretcher to the operating theatre. Alice still stood there, in a daze. 'How can this be happening...?' she thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, in Yugo's mansion, Shina and Long got hungry after their little 'exercise'. Shenlong and Stun were nowhere in sight but screams can be heard coming from the lab. Long was whispering some sweet nothings in her ear when the phone rang. "I'll get it." Long said and went to answer the phone. "Hello? Jenny, what... what?... oh god... is he all right?... we'll be there." Long hung up and turned to Shina.  
  
"What's up with Jenny?"  
  
"Not her. Yugo's in the hospital."  
  
"What happened?" She asked, slightly alarmed. Long shrugged.  
  
"She told us to go to Alice's hospital, she'll explain there."  
  
"Let's get going then." Shina said, getting up and suddenly remembered she was in nothing but her bathing robe. "Uh... after I put on something." She added. "Care to help?" she motioned at him seductively. Long followed her like a puppy sickly in love.  
  
In the hospital, Alice was tending to Uriko's wound and put a sling on her right arm. She then glanced over at Kenji who was slumped in the corner bench, hands covering his face. Uriko went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her sadly and before looking down on the floor, red eyed. Uriko rested her head on his shoulder, not saying anything.  
  
Alice looked around and found that Jenny was nowhere in sight. She must have went to call the others. She glanced over at Uriko and Kenji once more. They were hiding their tears from her but she knew they were crying. She felt like crying herself for the one in the operating theatre was the man/boy SHE loved and held most dear to. She clasped her hands tightly together and prayed he'll be all right.  
  
Uriko felt Kenji shaking. She held him in a hug. "Sh... it's okay, Kenji, I'm sure he'll be all right. Don't worry."  
  
"He wasn't breathing... he wasn't breathing when we reached here, Uriko..." Kenji said shakily, not able to hold the tears from streaming down. Uriko suddenly lost her voice and did nothing but hold onto him for comfort. Both for him and herself. "It's all my fault... you got hurt... some ninja I am..."  
  
"Kenji! Stop that. It's not your fault. He'll be all right. So, stop saying that, Kenji. Please." She begged, tears stinging her eyes. 'Please... be all right Yugo...' she prayed silently.  
  
Jenny walked next to Alice. "I've called the others. They'll be here any minute now." Alice just nodded slowly. Jenny closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"For what?" Alice suddenly asked, surprised.  
  
"I should've known danger was around... I was careless and..." Alice held up her hand.  
  
"No more blamings. It wasn't your fault, neither is it Kenji's and Uriko's. Yugo will pull through. I'm sure of it." She said and went to walk to the younger 2.  
  
Jenny inhaled deeply, "Thank you..." she said slowly. She looked at the operating theatre. The light was still on.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
